Gloski
General information Gloski (Глоски ˈgɫoːski) is a Balto-Slavic conlang. Phonology *Phonemes in parentheses ( ) are allophones. Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Pronouns *The genitive (possessive) pronouns can also be used as adjectives before the noun it modifies. Nouns Gender The gender of a noun in Gloski affects how it is declined. These genders are based on the ending of a noun. The genders in Gloski and their corresponding stem endings are: *Masculine: о, ос, ё, ёс, є, єс, п, т, к *Feminine: а, ас, я, яс, э, эс, е, ес, б, д, г *Neuter: ы, ыс, ис, ъ, ъс, ь, ьс, any other vowel or consonant Number Nouns in Gloski can be singular, dual, or plural (3 or more). The ending of a noun changes according to the gender when they are declined for number. Verbs There are three classes of verbs in Gloski which conjugate into 7 primary forms. In combination with auxiliary verbs and the voice suffix, verb formation becomes even more complex. Verb Classes Infinitive verbs consist of the stem and the ending. When regular verbs are conjugated, the ending will change according to the verb class, followed by the tense suffix. The three classes and their changes are: *''stem''-'чы' → stem-'∅'-''suffix'' *''stem''-'ичы' → stem-'й'-''suffix'' *''stem''-'єчы' → stem-'эй'-''suffix'' Vowels that follow a й become their respective j-forms: *а→я *є→єь *и→иь *о→ё *у→ю *ъ→ъь *ы→и *э→е Non-Past The non-past tense, when by itself, is equivalent to the present simple tense. Secondary and tertiary forms (like future tense) can be formed by the use of auxiliary verbs. Regular conjugation in the non-past tense (with suffixes and the three classes of verbs) goes as follows: Past Simple Past simple tense refers to a single, specific, or general action that happened in the past. Past Iterative Also called Past Frequentative, this tense refers to an act happening repeatedly in the past. Conditional The conditional form of a verb in Gloski refers to the possbility of an action occurring based on a stated condition. It is like saying "If I had studied, I would have passed the exam." Imperative This verb form acts as a command, telling somebody to do something. It does not conjugate in the first person. Gerund The gerund form of a verb can perform two funtions: *Follow the copula to form the progressive aspect; "I am studying." *Act as a noun by itself; "I like studying." This form is the same for all persons. Auxiliary There are three major auxiliar verbs. They can all be used in combination, and the order in which they are used is not specific, as long as they are before the verb *ща forms the future tense when used with the non-past from of a verb. *сым forms the perfect aspect of a verb. *ше forms the passive voice. Copula The Gloski copula verb, meaning "to be", is irregular. Syntax Vocabulary Example text фћички човэки ше раждимэц бєжплани и рыѓыси ви достойнство и ви прави. Ше надарайкэц съ пришиста и съђещис, и ща дъѓжец към квенас ви двъх ыш бротщо. fśički čoveki šje raždimec bèžplani i ryğysi vi dostojnstvo i vi pravi. Šje nadarajkec sù prišista i sùźještis, i šta dùğžjec kùm kvjenas vi dvùx yš brotšto. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages